


Sibling Bonding

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was his sister. Or half-sister, he supposed. She was more family than his ‘brothers’, that much was for sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sibling Bonding

She was his sister. Or half-sister, he supposed. She was more family than his ‘brothers’, that much was for sure.   
  


The young girl was seated on the plush sofa, swinging her legs from time to time as she looked around her. Bright eyes taking in every detail of the sitting room while Damian took in every detail of her. Searching for any similarities that might link them as siblings.  
  


But he couldn’t see it. She was more like her mother than their father. The wide eyes, the slightly upturned nose, cupid’s bow mouth - all Selina. Not to mention the Hello Kitty shirt she had on, along with the matching bag sitting on the floor.  
  


Damian continued to stare at Helena Kyle and wondered how exactly did one get along with young girls. Especially one who had a clear penchant for all things Hello Kitty.   
  


The girl suddenly turned to regard him. Curious eyes looking at him, making Damian feel a tad uncomfortable if truth be told. And when she opened her mouth, he was ready to reject any and all offers for playing dolls, house or tea parties.  
  


“Can we play ninjas?”  
  


That made his mouth snap shut. “Excuse me?” he asked slowly, wondering if maybe he had misheard the girl.  
  


“Ninjas.” She repeated, “It’s like hide and seek ‘cept we’ll sneak up on someone and attack em cuz they’re bad guys.”  
  


With a faintly evil smirk, Damian recalled certain older brothers who had teased him about looking after a child. “I believe I know some bad guys who we can sneak up on.”  
  


“Awesome!” the girl chirped, jumping off the sofa and holding her hand out towards Damian.   
  


—

Forty minutes, one flour bomb, two rigged doors and a slice of cake later, Damian conceded that Helena was indeed his sister. Any person who could sneak up behind Dick Grayson without tipping him off, was indeed family.


End file.
